Given Up
by CuriousPainter
Summary: Dean has just walked away from Sam feeling more defeated than he ever has in his entire life. That is saying something. After a night of drinking, Dean passes out in a locate motel. Only, when he wakes up, hes not in Kansas anymore. Where is he and why? Who is this girl that is taking care of him? Can he trust her? O.C/Dean Set after 9:10, mature for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Go easy on me guys, this is my first fanfic. This is set at the end of 9:10 anything that comes after that, I'm not going to pay attention to. I don't know Supernatural or any of its characters._**

**_This is going to be set in a parallel universe for the time being, things will be revealed as they come. Dean/O.C. Rate Mature for later chapters._**

_**I hope you enjoy it! Let me know any of your thoughts! Love you all!**_

Kara lived a quiet life, she had gone to college and majored in philosophy. After a terrible event that took out a few years of her life, Kara came back and made enough money for her to buy a cabin up in the woods far from anyone else with just her dog and her horse. She still taught classes at universities something, usually online and she wrote books. But her interaction with people was very minimal.

One day, she was riding her horse along one of her favorite trails when she heard a large splash. With caution she headed toward the stream. Her dog close on her heels.

There was a body laying flat down in the river. Kara jumped off her house and whistled for her dog to look around, which he did as she headed for the body. He was dressed, through his cloths were messed up and covered in blood. She turned him over, looking at his face. It was beaten up, she couldn't really make out what he really looked like. She bit her lip, looking around the surrounding area.

Slowly she started to pull him out of the river. Kara moved her horse close and had Ghost bend down so the distance was a lot smaller, she undid the saddle and matt and slid those to the ground, she could come back for them later. She slowly and as carefully as she could moved his body over her horses back before having her horse stand up. She grabbed her staddle and matt in her other hand and started to lead the horse back to her cabin.

Eventually she was able to get him into her full size bed. She quickly made work on cleaning his wounds and wrapping him up. Though it was a little awkward when she realized that all his clothes had to go.

She went slowly, face first, cleaning the blood off and putting an ice pack by the side of his face as she worked on his chest and arms. He has a few tattoos and she noted them but more worried about the crawl marks that were going across the front and back of his chest relatively deep. She cleaned them and wrapped them and moved to the burn on his left hip. She stripped him bare and tried her best not to stare at his package.

Once she was done she covered him with a light blanket and left a set of cloths on the table next to the bed if he awoke before she got back. But it was doubtful, he was pretty beat up.

Kara was 5'6 with jet black hair, she had green eyes and was a fit curved body type. Though she loves books, since she lived in the woods she also knows how to hunt, and fight with ease. She made a point of having her knife on her just in case. Kara wanted to help this man, but knew he could also be a killer. She went out to wash her horse down, the sun barely being getting to dusk. She wondered how this man got here...who was he, could she help him?

She slept on the couch that night. Kara woke up and cleaned his wounds again, tried to get him to drink some water and left him be. She prayed to God to heal him, to show her what she could do. Kara had always struggled with God and religion, the majority of her philosophical writings showing such. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Once again, Kara slept on the couch, her dog Kiba sleeping at the end of the couch, ever watchful. Her dreams were filled with dark memories, so slept was very little.

The next morning, she woke up and cleaned the sleeping mans wounds again and smiled to herself to see that he was healing relatively quickly. Kara figured he would be waking soon so she set herself to make some food for him. Kara's mind was busy wondering what kind of man was lying in her bed. From everything that she had been through over the years, her first thought was to kill him, not personal, just for safety. But it was obvious he wasn't meant to hurt her...

It was around three o'clock, she had just finished the food and was coming out of the restroom when she was pinned to the wall.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" The man yelled in her face. Kara was only scared for a moment before she shoved him off of her. There was stumbling and wrestling before Kara finally pinned the man down.

"I am going to say this slowly. My name is Kara. I found you in a river halfway to death and brought you to my home to heal you. I have no idea who you are or where you came from. I live alone, there is not a civilization within 10 miles of here. I hunt, I fight, and I mean you no harm. But if you think about attacking me again I will shoot you." Kara was on his back, his arms pinned behind him and his face to the wooden floor of her cabin. He struggled for a moment before finally calming down.

"Can I let you up?" Kara asked after a few moments of silence. He only nodded. She stood up and turned away from him, showing she wasn't scared of him.

"I made you food. I hope you like grilled cheese and some chicken noodle soup." She called from the kitchen. He slowly got up with a grunt and followed her to the kitchen. He was in sweats and definitely over 6 feet tall. His hair was dark brown and messy, his eyes a beautiful green. His face looked a lot better since the day she pulled him from the river. Kara served him a plate and then herself, sitting across from him at the table. Green eyes met green eyes in a tense moment of no words.

"So, whats your name?" Kara felt like he was sizing her up. Kara looked over his body, okay, so maybe she was sizing him up too. He looked like he fought for his life more often than not. Kara would know.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He answered. She liked his voice, he was extremely handsome too.

"It is nice to finally meet you Dean." Kara commented, they ate in silence for a moment.

"Why was I naked?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips and the humor reaching his eyes. Kara almost choked on her soup.

"Your cloths were pretty destroyed and that burn on your hip would've been hard to reach if I hadn't. Don't worry, I'm a relatively respectable woman." Kara said with a smirk. Dean smirked back and she liked it.

"What..what happened to you?" Kara asked tentatively. Dean stopped eating and looked at her, long and hard. Dean hadn't really figured out what was going on, he was badly injured and the last he remembered was getting mauled by that werewolf. Then, he wakes up here. Now this woman that is sitting across from him is throwing him for the biggest loop of his life. But he couldn't blame her, or whatever this new hell was, he deserved it, all of it.

"I was fighting this..look, I suppose to be in Kansas right now, where am I?" Kara raised her brows.

"You are definitely not in Kansas anymore." Dean gave her a great, no-shit-sherlock face.

"Where am I, then?" Dean was getting loud again.

"Who are you?" Kara barked back. Dean got a frustrated look on his face.

"I told you!" Dean slammed his fists on the table, Kara jumped a little and pressed a hard stare at him.

"You are in California right now, up in the mountains with no city within an hour drive from here." Kara tried to stay calm but she gets worked up easily, especially not being around people a lot.

"Who are you? What kind of sick joke is this? Are you trying to break me? Guess what, I AM ALREADY BROKEN! Just kill me already!" Dean stood up, Kara followed suit and moved out of the way as Dean overturned the table and all the breakfast on it. He pushed everything off the counter and grabbed the butter knife, his wild eyes landing on Kara.

Kara steadied herself and raised her hands into defensive positions, watching Dean, watch her. "I am just a philosopher that lives alone, Dean. I am not trying to break you, I don't know you." Kara was stepping toward Dean slowly, "Why do you want to die?"

Dean held the knife up, not like it would really do anything, but it made him feel better. He flipped it around in his hand as he watched her edge forward.

"What have you done, Dean?" Kara asked softly, trying to get him to calm down. She should be worried, but she knew what regret could do to a person, she had done almost this exact same thing, only...she had ran out, and now she lived here, alone.

Dean's face tensed, the emotions rolling through his eyes, the tears building up. He couldn't do this. Why wouldn't they just kill him. Dean dropped the knife, his body collapsing onto the floor.

Kara moved quickly to his side, pushing the knife away and pulling Dean into her arms. She rocked them, ignoring his gripping hands into her arm and shirt, ignoring the tears that were wetting her neck and the strangled cries leaving his mouth. Kara just held him and ran small circles on his back, one hand running through his hair as she hummed a nameless song.

They sat like that for a good 30 minutes, Dean couldn't pull himself together, but Kara wasn't asking him to. Finally, Dean pulled away and wouldn't meet Kara's eyes. Kara gave a soft smile that he didn't see before standing up and holding out a hand.

Dean looked at it, really just looked at it. Who was this girl? She had just sat with him for 30 minutes or more, just, holding him, with him crying. She hadn't said a word but her presence, her touch was nothing but comforting. Could he trust her? Dean took her hand.


	2. A few answers and more questions

Dean helped clean up the kitchen in silence. He kept stealing glances at this woman, was this a trick? Was this his own mind? She couldn't be real, no one does that for someone they don't know. He swept up the remains of the food that he was rather sad about losing, the soup and grilled cheese had actually been very good. Dean glanced at her again.

"I am real." Kara finally said, his eyes were burning holing into her head and she was sick of ignoring it. She didn't look at him, she couldn't,that whole...thing, was a lot for her. Still, she couldn't help the butterflies that were taking over her stomach right now.

"Are you? Because right now, I don't know what to believe." Dean's voice was rough, Kara closed her eyes as the sound washed over her.

"I have never known what to believe." Kara answered, her voice just above a whisper. It was a true statement, one that ran deeper than just this moment. Kara finished up the dishes and opened her fridge to pull out two beers. She handed one to Dean, finally meeting his eyes.

"What do you believe now?" Dean questioned, opening both of their beers with ease. Kara smiled at him and they did a silent cheers and both chugged half of the bottle in one go.

"I suppose I should believe in God…"Kara mused out loud. Honestly, this was a conversation she had with herself a lot, but now that someone was actually listening, it was different.

"God has nothing to do with anything." Dean growled out. Kara's eye brows drew together and she tilted her head in question, but kept going like he hadn't say anything.

"But..it is more like I know God is real, I don't believe anything." Kara stressed the words, looking far off as she finished her beer and turned a dazzling smile on Dean.

"What about you, pretty boy, what do you believe?" Kara started but Dean had stood up again and was pacing.

"If this is real, I need to get out of here. I...I can call Cas! He has his angel-mojo back, he can just fly me back home right?" Dean seemed to be talking more to himself than Kara, who just sat there watching wide-eyed. This man was crazy.

"Dear Cas...Castiel, if you can hear me, wake me up from this dream, bring me home, anything man!" Dean's hands were up toward the air, his eyes closed briefly.

"I guess...that means you believe in angels then…"Kara breathed out as there was a light shake of her cabin.

Dean ran for the living room and Kara followed, unsure of what was about to happen. She grabbed her shot gun that was hidden under the kitchen counter as she went.

There, standing in the middle of the room was a man dressed in all white. His hair was black and his eyes were a golden brown. He had to be roughly the same height as Dean.

"Hello Dean, Kara." His voice came out like a soft river and Kara automatically lowered her gun.

"What the…"She started, completely lost for word.

"Who are you? Where's Cas? Where am I?" Dean was actually stepping up to the mans face, who looked more confused by the action than anything else.

Then the angel kissed Dean.

It was like time had stopped, and like everything was going a million times faster. Dean reeled back so fast, swinging his fist out to hit the angel, who dodged very easily, causing Dean to completely lose his balance and fall on his ass. The angel knelt down and looked at Dean with curious eyes.

"Was I not suppose to kiss you? I have seem many humans do that when they get close as you did." He sounded almost robotic with his smooth voice.

Kara couldn't help the laugh that came from her. "Kissed by an angel…" Her laugh was getting the best of her, but when the angel stood and turned toward Kara, she raised her gun again.

The man stopped and looked between the now standing Dean and Kara with a sigh.

"My name is Mathias, I am an angel of the lord sent here with some answers for the two of you." The angel now known as Mathias said, placing his hands behind his back and standing as still as a statue.

"Well!?" Dean all but yelled at the angel.

"You have not asked me any questions." Mathias said.

"This...is too weird. Where did he come from?" Kara got out, looking over at Dean's face going through a series of did he just...he just...no.. faces and took her chance.

"Dean Winchester is from a parallel time line that I pulled him out of and into this one." Mathias answered emotionless.

"You pulled me...to...is this like that one time with the Padalecki?" Dean stumbled through his thoughts. He was still confused as hell by that kiss and was silently thanking Cas for never violating his personal space to that extent.

"I cannot say…I do not know what you are referencing to."

"You angels really need a tv in heaven or something, this is just ridiculous." Dean was pacing again.

"Take me home. goddamnit!" Dean was waving his arms around rather aggressively.

"I will, when the time comes." Mathias agreed, nodding toward Dean. Dean's face kept showing this great expression of shock that was really a little too entertaining for Kara.

"When will the time come?" Kara asked as Dean once again struggled to contain what she guessed would be an attempt to punch the angel again.

"I am unsure. Before Dean can be returned home, he must find hope and forgiveness." Mathias turned his attention to Kara, his eyes reading her very soul. She hated it.

"Ah...okay...why here? Why with me?" Kara might as well keep asking the questions.

"God commanded it, so I acted. Kara, you and Dean will share a very profound bond." Mathias really just seemed like he was a computer answering inputted questions.

"God has nothing to do with this!" Dean yelled, waving his hands as if to throw away an invisible force.

Mathias's eyes showed a flash of anger before he answered, "Dean Winchester, God has everything to do with everything." With that, Mathias vanished.

Dean started cursing and kicking the back of Kara's couch in fury. Kara just stared in shock, not knowing what to say or do. This was...more than anything she would've thought possible.


	3. Tension

_**Hey guys, sorry these chapters are kind of short, I'm trying to just add at least two a day, this one is also short but I have to get to school so I'll update again tonight. AHHHH...I get so mad at the show. In a loving way...**_

_**Have a great day!**_

* * *

"He...kissed you...you have been kissed by an angel." Kara was literally in shock. The moment of them kissing was the funniest thing she could ever imagine. Kara sat on her couch, hands folded in front of her with this far away look on her face.

"Shut up about that!" Dean barked, paced the front of the fireplace, looking to be trying to find some kind of answer.

"Hope and forgiveness…"Kara mumbled under her breath, completely ignoring Dean's pacing or him yelling at her.

"Goddamnit!" Dean yelled again.

"I feel like...maybe...we should avoid saying God's name in vain." Kara offered, it made her uneasy how freely he used it, now that she really really knew that God existed, somewhere, and angels!

"Are demons real? Are you a hunter? Are you a werewolf or something?" Kara's mind seemed to finally catch on, jumping up excitedly, tucking her legs under herself as she faced the now still Dean.

Dean stared at her with a mixed expression. This girl was beyond weird, she was freaking out, but not freaking out almost like she was accepting of this whole thing. He finally shrugged and said, "What the hell?" Since it looked like one way or another, he was stuck with this girl for an undetermined amount of time.

"I am a hunter, its the family business. I kill all the evil things that go bump in the night...and then also some evil angels...pagan gods...there are very few things I haven't hunted." Dean said watching Kara's face for the look of disbelief. It never came.

Instead, Kara just nodded her head, keeping her green eyes locked on his green, trying to read as much of him as she could.

"You...you hunt alone? Who's Cas..Castiel?" Kara fumbled with the name, such an odd odd name.

"No-ah-no, I spent most of my life hunting with my brother, Sam. Castiel is the angel that pulled me from hell." Dean let himself fall into the armchair that was across from the couch. Kara nodded again and stood up as Dean broke their eye contact.

She strolled over to the other side of the living room and pour two cups of whiskey before turning and handing one to Dean, who took it gladly.

"Why aren't you yelling out for Sam?" Kara wasn't really for beating around the bush. If she felt something was itching the mind, she usually questioned it straight. Obviously the man before her cared about family, he wouldn't be alive if he didn't care about something, and that look he got in his eye when he mentioned his brother…

"I messed up." Dean didn't say anything else. Kara could see that look of something haunting him, eating at him, but she left it at that.

Dean sipped his drink, he wasn't really looking at anything specific. Cas couldn't help him, sure, he was mojo'd up but if Dean was in another universe...Cas didn't have wings anymore. It was clear that this universe was different, first, he still couldn't tell if demons were running wild here or not. Second, Mathias was an angel currently serving under God. That could mean a few things, one, the angels didn't fall. Maybe there was a Cas here that would take to liking him. It could also mean that God hadn't just disappeared. Honestly, Dean found himself more mad at that than anything else. How the fuck was he suppose to make things right with his brother when he was stuck here. How was he suppose to fight his way out when there wasn't anything to fight.

Dean's eyes fell on Kara, maybe he could kill her and see if that was a way out. Kara's eyes met Dean's and he knew that wasn't an option. She had the same haunted look that he was all too aware was on his face as well. No, she wasn't the enemy. She was being thrown with a crazy man from another universe being told by angels that they were suppose to bond. Dean chuckled at the thought, his eyes running over her body, it would be a way to pass the time…

Kara stood up and looked around as if this was still completely new to her, "I might as well make us some dinner then...maybe you should pray to that angel again and see if he would give you any more clues."

"I'm done trusting those bastards, they are all liars and backstabbers." Dean mumbled. Kara smiled and shrugged before heading back to the kitchen.

* * *

A few days had passed, nothing had really been said between the two. There was a silent agreement to just live around each other but not really, with each other.

Dean had just woken up, it was late afternoon. He did this almost every day. He got up, stretched and showered before wandering around the house to see where Kara was at. She didn't seem worried about him and after Dean had silenced her on all questioned demon, she ignored him. Dean made himself a quick breakfast, ate, and cleaned up before heading out the back door. The cabin was completely surrounded by forest, it was beautiful. The air was clean and the wind just right. Dean took a few deep breaths before stepping off in some random direction with a hunting knife that Kara had around.

He wandered for about an hour before he heard a waterfall, he moved toward the sound and quickly found cover when he saw movement up ahead. He inched forward as silently as he can, but when he came into the clearing, the only thing that was there was Kara's house.

"Wha-" Was all Dean got out before he had his arm twisted behind his back and was kneeling.

"What are you doing trying to sneak up on me!" Kara all but yelled before pushing him slightly and letting him go. Dean turned around with a look of disbelief but it quickly turned to one of pity. Kara had turned her back on Dean and was walking over to her pile of cloths by the pound, she was in her underwear and bra and while her body was in beautiful shape, the scars that lined her back were what Dean was looking at.

Kara threw her shirt on as fast as she could, not looking at Dean. Then her pants before she finally turned to find Dean only a foot from her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Dean started, hands up in honest mistake.

"I could've killed you." Kara responded annoyed.

"I see that…ah...want to swim together?" Dean wasn't really sure what he was trying to say. Kara looked up at him curiously.

"Will you teach me about demons?" Kara responded. Dean chuckled, she was so stubborn.

"I don't get why you want to learn about demons and hunting." Dean answered waving around, they knew that her world was without demons, what did it matter to her.

"It isn't that I want to learn, it is more that I need to learn." Kara stood her ground. Dean laughed again and Kara couldn't help smiling back at him. His laugh was so rich, it was a deep, chest laugh that was clearly because Dean thought she was insane, but that was alright.

"Fine, I'll teach you want I know." Dean smiled down at her and started to take off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Kara gasped out, taking a tentative step back. Dean smirked and winked as he pulled off his shirt, his eyes never leaving hers. Kara couldn't help it as her eyes broke away from his and stared at his chest a few seconds before going back to his eyes and repeating.

Dean's eyes were looking mischievous as he undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants, leaving him in some boxer briefs. He wiggled his eyebrows, "Coming?" His voice was husky. Dean loved the look that Kara was giving him as he stripped in front of her, giving them both a different kind of tease. With that, he turn and ran into the water with a loud splash and a yell of how cold it was.

Kara watched him for a few moments because she laughed and stripped back down and ran in, tackling Dean into the water. They fought playfully, water splashing and the sun shining down for the perfect temperature.

Finally Dean had her pinned against one of the rocks on the shallow end. His ehips pinned her hips, her legs struggled to kick his ass and he had her hands held lightly above her head.

"Dean…"Kare started to warn, she wasn't sure if they should do anything, ignoring how well he body was responding to all of him.

"Shut up." He growled out before crashing his lips against hers. The kiss was hungry, hungry for touch, for passion, for everything human and alive. Kara responded, the kisses going from quick and forceful to deep and passionate as Kara moaned and opened her mouth to Dean. Dean's tongue quickly explored her mouth, their tongues playing for dominance. Kara's hands went for Dean's hair and his back, trying to pull him closer...


	4. Put it all out there

Eventually Kara was pushing Dean off of her. "We can't do this, I don't even know you!" Kara yelled. One hand was out trying to keep Dean at arms length and the other hugged the rock behind her as if to keep her from Dean.

"What? Come on! You know more about me than 90% of the woman I've ever slept with!" Dean cried. Kara glared at him and splashed him.

"Oh cause that is suppose to make me feel better?" Kara accused.

"Well you know more about me than I know about you! What the hell is your last name anyway?!" Dean splashed back, this was really not going how he wanted it to. Seriously, couldn't they go back to making out?

"Kara doesn't have a last name." Kara said more to herself than to Dean. But he heard and his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"'Kare doesn't...' who the fuck are you woman?! You are scared of me, I should be scared of you!" Dean splashed at her again and moved to the shore. Kara followed.

"I never said I was scared of you, I said I don't know you!" Kara corrected as she stomped off after him.

Dean spun around and caught her forearms and held her still as she struggled for a few seconds before settling and locking eyes with Dean. "Who are you." Dean repeated slowly.

Kara fought to take his hands off her. There was a lot of things about herself that she hadn't told anyone. She watched Dean, trying to figure out if this was what was suppose to happen. She finally sighed and gave in. "My birth name was Elizabeth Crawford. I was a regular college student just trying to make it to my dream. One day after school as I walked home, I was kidnapped. I was lost from this world for 6 years. When I finally came back, my life was long gone. Kara is the name I gained in those 6 years, just Kara. I have never fought anything supernatural, but I have fought many many different kinds of monsters." Kara finished. She knew that Dean had seen the scars on her back, the ones on her stomach and down her thighs. Kara had healed well for everything,but the faint scars would always be there...and the burns.

Dean slowly loosened his grip and slid his hands down until they fell by his side. He believed her. For everything that it was, he could tell she was telling the truth. Dean suddenly felt like he understood a lot more of her automatic personality, her tension, her fighting, her lack of surprise at angels, and all the guns she had hidden.

"Oh." Dean mumbled looking off to the side. What was he suppose to say to that?

"I haven't told anyone that. Consider yourself the 1%." Kara joked and moved to put on her cloths, ignoring how she was still wet.

"I ah...was in hell for 6 months, and in purgatory for a full year." Dean offered finally. This was weird, was he offering battle scars? Why was he doing this, he hated chick-flick-moments. He needed to get home, make it right with Sammy...if he ever could.

"Besides the fact that I never really understood purgatory...hell, I get, I do. But purgatory...care to share?" Kara was nodding back toward the cabin as she braided her hair.

"I don't talk about it. Speak of the devil and all that…"Dean started putting his clothes on, annoyed that their making out had to stop. Maybe he could get back to it later, he liked the feel of her body against his. He liked the force behind her kiss that wasn't like any woman he had been with.

"I'll could some steak we will have some whiskey and spill the dark secrets into the dark night." Kara said with a wink and slapped his ass before running off with a laugh. Kara couldn't help it, simply telling someone had really lifted her spirits more than she could remember having felt in the last ten years.

Later that night they ate on the porch. Whiskey sitting on the table, the night sky full of stars that can only be seen from a place like this. They laughed, telling horror stories that really, only other people as fucked up as they were would find funny. Moments that when they had happened had been the scariest thing,but looking back now, was just another laugh at deaths face.

Hours passed as they just let it all go. An uneasy silence fell on them toward the end. Kara looked over at Dean and down at her whiskey. Did she want to go first or have Dean go first?

"You know Dean...We have been talking for hours. I can tell you love your family more than anything. I can see where you stand...and yet, I'm confused, why haven't you asked where your brother is since you've been here? Why haven't you been screaming to get back to him?" Kara didn't mean for it to be harsh or anything, but she knew that they both stood at an edge of a cliff, ready to jump.

Dean didn't look at her, he just nodded his head as he chewed his lip. He downed his drink and almost threw the cup but thought better of it. Kara nodded to herself and finished off her drink as well.

"Right before I made it back, I was traveling with a group of fighters that pledged to overturn all the black market slavery shops. I had been saved by a man named Adama. He was a fearless fighter. Taught me everything, everything I knew. A few days before I broke out, we were captured. Adama, myself and his whole army. Our captors had us fight, against each other, to the death. Adam and myself were the last to be thrown into the ring. Adama had watched every fight...I didn't want to kill him. I was willing to die in there. To find another way. But Adama was gone. The fight was brutal, more bloody than I could ever say...and in the end, I killed him. I killed the man that saved me. The man that saved me Dean, saved my very soul." Kara could feel the tears but she didn't stop it. The fight had almost destroyed her. Honestly, Kara didn't know why she woke up in the mornings most days. Kara had walked out of that ring where they were ready to make Kara a slave once again and wrath took over. Kara sladdered everyone in that house, everyone.

The silence was thick, Kara flinched when Dean's hand came out to grab hers before she settled back down. He didn't look at her, she didn't look at him. The grip was steal, for who, she could never really tell.

"My brother was dying. I, I had to save him. He's my little brother. He is everything I have ever fought to protect. I couldn't go letting him die….I trick him into letting an angel rule his body. The angel turned out to be bad news and I got this kid, Kevin, dammit Kevin, killed. It's all my fault. Sammy...he is so mad at me and I can't forgive myself to be around anyone." Dean got out through choked moments. He wasn't trying, but damn near it.

They sat there, in silence for a long time. Neither wanted to say anything about the other person's story. Both just needed the other to just be there, silent.

Eventually Kara stood up, pulling Dean up with her. She moved them inside, to her bedroom and turned to Dean. Their hands never leaving each other.

Kara gave Dean the smallest smiles and leaned forward, kissing him with all the care in the world. Dean responded in kind, the kiss was slow, understanding, soft. They broke apart, foreheads resting on each others.

"Let's just sleep." Dean felt exhausted. They hadn't done anything but he felt more drained now than he ever had been. Kara nodded and took her hand away from his, slowly stripping down infront of him before moving to under the covers and looking over at him. Dean quickly followed and pulled her to him. He would never admit any of this to anyone, ever.

It was the first peaceful sleep either one of them had had in ages.

* * *

**_Okay...next one, some lemony action coming this way! _**


End file.
